Bewerbungstipps
Nummer 1: Rechtschreibung Hinter die Überschrift gehören eigentlich drölf Ausrufezeichen. Die Rechtschreibung sagt in einem gewissen Maße auch etwas zur Allgemeinintelligenz aus. Wer hier mit 14 Jahren noch nicht begriffen hat das man am Satzanfang groß schreibt und hinter ein "und" kein Komma kommt, wirkt nicht unbedingt so als hätte er einen 100er IQ. (bevor der Shitstorm kommt: 100 ist der durchschnittliche deutsche IQ.) Nehmt euch einfach Zeit und lest alles ordentlich. Zusätzlich kann sogar die Rechtschreibprüfung in Google oder eben auch im Duden helfen, wobei man diese dann auch richtig nutzen sollte. Im gröbsten Notfall, lasst die Bewerbung von einer dritten Person lesen. Das macht man auch im RL und ist deswegen keinesfalls unerlaubt. Wenn du auf diesen Link klickst, kommst du auf eine Seite die dir da hilft. Nummer 2: Grammatik Auch ein Thema das durchaus überdacht werden sollte. Wenn da in einer Bewerbung Sätze stehen die ich erstmal in Tetris-Manier zusammensetzen muss, ist da definitiv etwas schief gelaufen. Ein extrem großes Thema ist hierbei der Unterschied zwischen Mehr- und Einzahl, genauso wie die Umgangssprache. Man hat nicht "ein Job" sondern "einen Job" Man hat nicht angefangen zu schreiben "wo man die Annonce gelesen hat" sondern "als man die Annonce gelesen hat" Man bewirbt sich auch nicht "zu einem Job" sondern "für einen Job." Das sehe ich hier immer mehr und es sind Fehler die doch auf eine leicht unterdurchschnittliche Ausdrucksweise schließen lassen. Dabei ist die Lösung auch hier so einfach wie genial. Lest eure Bewerbung in Ruhe und ordentlich durch. Wenn ein Satz komisch klingt, dann schreibt ihn vielleicht nochmal komplett anders als einfach zu sagen "Ach, passt schon". Nummer 3: Dialekt Ich selbst mache gerne den Fehler und schreibe im schönsten Sächsisch. Das hat den Nachteil das der Leser (der Chef) diesen vielleicht nicht immer sofort entziffern kann. Geschweigedenn das es schön aussieht. Weil wennsch son Satz hier uffs Brett klatsch, dann wirkts doch n büssel bescheiden. Deswegen den Hochdeutsch-Hebel umlegen und mal in Normaldeutsch denken. Ich weiß das das schwer fallen kann, deswegen die 2 Grundtipps: Google oder der Duden wirken manchmal Wunder und vier Augen sehen mehr als zwei. Das ganze sorgt zum Schluss für eine klare Ausdrucksweise und demnach eine klare Bewerbung. Nummer 4: Inhalt Der Inhalt ist das Herzstück der Bewerbung, er wird verstärkt durch die oben genannten 3 Punkte. Stimmt der Inhalt nicht könnt ihr noch so schön geschrieben haben und das bringt euch dann trotzdem so viel wie ein Automat der euch einen Euro gibt wenn ihr zwei Euro hineinwerft. Ich kann bei diesem Thema nur auf die Fehler eingehen die mir schon so aufgefallen sind, denn ich werde hier keine Musterbewerbung schreiben genauso wenig wie euch inhaltliche Bruchstücke vorzuwerfen. Fehler 1: schlechter Ausdruck "Ich interessiere mich für den Ausbildungsplatz in ihrem Abteil und würde diesen gerne besetzen." Das ist klar, sonst würdet ihr keine Bewerbung schreiben und einen Platz "besetzen" wollt ihr schon gar nicht. Hier ist es wichtig das ihr euch selbst wieder Gedanken macht und euch überlegt ob das ganze wirklich gut klingt. Das ist tatsache eines der schwierigsten Fälle, da vieles davon Auffassungssache ist. Deswegen gebe ich den Tipp: Nicht zu hoch formulieren, nicht zu niedrig. Versucht einen Mittelpunkt zu finden. Fehler 2: Über- bzw. Untertreibung Wenn euer Charakter bereits zehn Jahre Chef einer Firma war, dreiundzwanzig Medaillien dafür erhalten hat und dazu noch Weltmeister im Stabhochsprung ist, stellt sich die Frage: "Warum bewirbt der sich dann zur Hölle als Azubi?" Versucht einfach auf dem Boden zu bleiben. Klar ist es gut wenn man viel drauf hat, aber zuviel des Guten ist dann doch schädlich. Das genaue Gegenteil ist die Untertreibung. Wenn ihr ein Penner aus der 23. Straße seid der für sein Bewerbungspapier extra geklaut hat dann nimmt euch auch niemand. Das ganze klingt in dem Fall unprofessionell und ungeeignet. Macht euch hier einfach nicht schlechter als ihr seid und alles geht gut. Fehler 3: Unnützer Inhalt Ob ihr als Kind zu oft gegen den Baum gerannt seid und deswegen immer die Äpfel gegessen habt die heruntergefallen sind ist vollkommen uninteressant. Versucht euch immer auf eure Stelle zu beziehen, kein sinnloses Geschwafel rundherum. Wenn ihr das befolgt könnt ihr den Fehler auch schon vermeiden. Fehler 4: Unsicherheit Versucht in der Bewerbung sicher zu klingen. Bei diesem Fehler ist ein Killersatz: "Ich hoffe sehr, dass ich Sie mit dieser Bewerbung überzeugen konnte und die Chance zu einem ersten Kennenlernen bekomme." Das hofft man nicht, man weiß es! Tatsache hilft es teilweise so zu schreiben als ob man die Stelle schon hätte. Das zeugt von Selbstsicherheit. Nummer 5: Gefakte Bewerbungen Ein riesiger Anteil der Bewerbungen hier hat diesen Fehler inne. Macht eure Bewerbungen selbst! In manchen Threads sehe ich Layouttechnisch genauso wie inhaltlich komplett identische Bewerbungen. Das ganze zeugt von unkreativität, Unwissen und insgesamt macht es einen extrem, ich sag es nochmal, extrem schlechten Eindruck und wird mit relativ hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit abgelehnt. Tipp dafür: Macht euch die Mühe und schreibt eure Bewerbungen selbst. Nummer 6: Das Layout Das erste was ich hierzu zu sagen habe ist: auf keiner Bewerbung, ich meine ernsthaft auf keiner, hat ein Wappen der Fraktion etwas zu suchen. Das ist wie als würdet ihr mit dem Briefpapier der Telekom eine Bewerbung an die Telekom schreiben. Das mach keinen Sinn. Genauso: klatscht euren Text nicht einfach zusammen. Absätze erleichtern das lesen, immerhin wollt ihr das die Leader genau das gerne tun. Eure Bewerbung lesen. Ansonsten heißt es immer, seid kreativ und übertreibt es nicht. Dann wird jede Bewerbung zum Augenschmaus. Last but not Least: Nummer 7: Die Kontrolle der Kontrolle Wenn ihr eure Bewerbung noch einmal korrigiert habt, dann lest sie euch noch einmal komplett durch. Öfters sehe ich grammatische Fehler, die sicherlich dadurch entstanden sind das eine Korrektur gemacht wurde bei der vergessen wurde ein Wort zu löschen. Bei nochmaligen Lesen sollte man so etwas finden und das Problem damit gegessen sein. Das war es dann auch schon von mir. Bei weiteren Tipps ergänze ich gerne, genauso nehme ich Fehler entgegen. Ich hoffe sie hilft einigen und macht vielleicht bewusst das es nicht reicht einfach einen Text mit ein bisschen logischem Inhalt in die Bewerbung zu klatschen. (Danke an Naota für dieses Tutorial!) Kategorie:Tutorial